Lips of an angel
by LovePeaceEquality20
Summary: It's after Highschool and Spencer and Ashley are broken up, but Neither one can quite let go of eachother and the love that they shared. The title is A song title by hinder.New chapter up now.
1. Late night Phone call

**Disclaimer**- As Always Story is mine, but the characters sadly aren't, they are the property of the N.

**Authors note-** I was listening to the Lips of angel song by hinder, and this story just came to me, Its about that one person that you just can't let go, that you want to be with but for some reason you just can't be together. I always felt that if Spashley ever broke up,( lets hope not) they'd be that person for eachother, the person they just can't let go. Btw I will update my other story soon, Hope you guys like this one in the meantime.

* * *

**_Spencer's Pov_**

I pick up the phone, my dreams of another wasted day, without her by my side, another wasted night without her in my reach, wishing I could feel her in my sleep intterupted. I'm breathless as I mumble a slight "Hello", my voice is laced with sleep, It's three in the morning afterall. As breathless as I might of been, my breath still hitched in my throat when I heard the husky reply" Spence." She says my name, not as a question, she called me, Its as though she said it just for mere pleasure, I almost think she knows what her saying my name does to me, what its done for me before, what it still does.

Still, I can't understand why she does this to me, why she calls me in the dark of night, when it isn't her body thats keeping me warm or her lips I just kissed. What will it take to get over her, when will she not huant me in broad day light, the memories just won't fade, As far as she may be from me, I can feel her with me constantly.I Just close my eyes and the story of our life plays out in my head, like a movie you can't turn off a song that never ends.

"Yes... Is something wrong Ash?" I have to ask, I always do when she calls me seemingly out of nowhere, despite are past I would do anything for her help her in anyway, and she knows that.

" I just wanted to hear your voice" I can't help when my eyes shut close, trying to hold back the tear the bitter-sweet tenderness in her voice envokes.

" Why do you do this to me Ash?"

" What do I do?"

" You call me, I haven't spoken to you in a month, you call me in the middle of the night becuase you wanted to hear my voice..." I can't help but sound slightly bitter, I've missed her to much it seems.

She cuts me off " No I needed to hear you spence, not wanted, I needed it, I need you."

" You need me?"

" You know that I do, I always have".

"No I can't do this anymore" I shake my head even though I know she can't see me. " You have this effect on me, this hold and dammit you just won't let go."

" Do you want me to?" Her voice is low, tinged with confidence she knows the answer she always has

" No, Its just so unfair, to me, to you, to my girlfriend." I let that word hang in the air, almost wishing I wouldn't of said it, but knowing I had to.

" Fuck your girlfriend." I inwardly smile, ever the brash one, she never holds back her true feelings and in all truthfullness she hates my girlfriend.

"Shes the reailty Ash, you can't just ignore her, shes real and I love her..." The line went deadly silent for a moment, I couldn't even hear her breathe

" Do you love her like you love me?" I can't answer her, Its to painfull but she persists" Do you? Answer me, does she touch you like I do, do her lips feel like mine huh? Does she make love to you like I do?" She's being intrusive and I'm sure she knows, I know shes jealous, and somewhere in that part of me I hate it thrills me somehow.

I had to stop her " No" I whisper, and she sighs letting out a breath I didn't know she was holding." You want the truth, when you first said my name tonight, I felt more in that moment than I have for the last month with her." There it was the the raw truth, I had a habit of laying it all out for her, so I could watch her shatter my heart into a million pieces i guess.

" You don't know how happy that makes me." I can almost hear her, smiling over the phone.

" Happy? Your happy? well I'm glad for you, do you want to know how I am ashley do you?" I wait for the answer she never gives so i continue

" I'm fucking misearable Ashley, I can't even have a real realationship with anyone, she smiles I compare it to yours, she laughs, she sings, she moans and dammit I compare it to you, and everytime she loses...every damn time." I'm angry now, not as much at her as I am at myself, I have no control.

" I'm happy that she pales in comparsion to me but I'm not _Happy_,I haven't been... since well you know how long its been.You know I feel the same, God pales in comparsion to you spence, In my eyes, in my mind its you everytime." I'm sitting up on the bed, sleep long forgotten, I shove my hand in my hair.

" Why'd you really call me ashley?" I have to switch the path of this conversation, its going nowhere good fast.

" I already told you"

" No besides that"

" I'm coming into town tomorrow and I want... I want to see you"

" You know thats a bad Idea."

" What is baby?" I'm not sure if she let that slip, or if she meant to say it but none the less, it sent a tingling sensation right through me.

" Us seeing eachother, the same thing happens everytime." And it does, everytime, I see her from the moment where she first holds me close to her in a hug till she leaves again, I forget the past, the reality of our situation and most importantly I forget I have a girlfriend.

"Exactly" She laughs, and I can't help but let the warmth spread over me, I love her laugh, so full and throaty, its the second most beautiful sound in the world to me the other one involving her in a much less innocent way.

" Its not funny Ash" I chide her

" I don't care If its a bad Idea Spence, I'm going to be at that airport tomorrow and I hope your the first person I see when I step out of those gates, and If your a no show, You know I'll be knocking at your door... and if your not there..."

" Okay i get it, I'll be there." Could I refuse her of anything, apparently not.

" Looking forward to it spence." And the line went dead, and so did my heart.

TBC

* * *

Just laying the ground work for the story. R&R please thanks. 


	2. Tears that I let fall

DISCLAIMER- As always story is mine but the characters aren't.

Authors note- Thanks for all the reviews I apprecitate them immensly, the feedback is what keeps me writing. Hope you guys like the story so far and this chapter, thanks.

* * *

**_Spencers Pov_**

Was there any question I would come to the airport, the truth is I want to be the first person to see her, to hold her, these last months have been hell. The only time I've seen her is on T.V, the only time I've heard her sexy voice before last night was through the radio, and the numerous C.D's I have of her, and thats just cruelty when your still helplessly in love with someone.

Why aren't we together then, if I love her like I do, and she claims that she loves me just as much, why then? Ash put it best in one of her songs, its so cliche but sometimes love just isn't enough, life just gets in the way. Its never the right time for us, everytime I think that maybe those two years in Highschool are all that we'll ever really get, my body crumbles underneath the pain that just the thought cuases but it is unfourtantly our reailty. Most of the time though love makes me foolishly optomistic, one day,some day, Its going to be the exact right time for us, would destiny really be that cruel, if that wasn't true.

Her flight just landed and as I watch person after person come out of the gate, my stomach turns in nervous anticpation. I repeat the same mantra continusly in my head, 'will power Spence, don't let her get to you' followed by you have a girlfriend but as always the thought of will power shatters the moment I see her.

I'm compltely rooted to the spot, her beauty is undenaiable, as she stands there eyes roaming the crowd, searching for me no less. I know I should walk over to her, or at least shout out to her to let her know I'm here. This is the only time I get to admire her though, unabashedly my eyes scan the entire length of her body, even though its been almost four years since highschool, she hasn't changed much, and I can't complain. My eyes stop finally at her face, and I notice that her eyes are cast downward, deafeted and she turns on her heels to head the other way. I quickly chase after her closing the distance between us in seconds, when I reach her I put a soft hand on her shoulder, as her name escapes from my lips.

When she turns to face me I gasp, as always her beauty is even more disarming up close, and a brillant smile spreads across her features. She wastes no time pulling me into a hug. Our bodies are pressed flush against eachother, her head is burrowed into my neck and I can feel her warm breaths trickle onto my sensitive skin. We stay like that in the middle of the airport, thousands of people passing us by, feeling like its just the two of us in this entire world for what seems like forever. Finally though I pull back needing to regain hold on my senses, but when I pull back slightly she moves her arms up from my waist, and drapes them around my neck, holding us close still. Trying to avoid direct eye contact with her for fear of what that may lead to, I keep my face turnt from her. Ever the persistant one she grabs both sides of my face and steers my eyes towards her until I'm looking her flush in the eyes.

I notice she's been crying and her eyes are filled with unshed tears, my heart wrenches I hate it when she crys, even more than when she makes me cry.

" Ash, baby why are you crying?" I silently curse myself for letting that endearment slip, but I push it aside more worried about her.

" Its nothing Spence" She replys and I wait for her to continue and once she knows I want a better explantion from her she does just that

" It' just ...It's just that for a second I thought you wern't here and well honestly it broke my heart and then when I finally saw you It just made me so damn happy that well I can't help but cry."

My face is still cradled in her hands as she says this, and I can't stop my own tears from falling down my cheeks. As she's done a thousand times before, she gently wipes my tears away as they fall. " See now your crying", she whispers tenderly.

I barley hear her say this, becuase I'm compltely foucused on something else, her ever so talented fingers have trailed downward and are now running hot patterns over my lips. Her gaze is scorching and the heat has spread throughout my body, and settled mostly between my thighs. Our eyes are locked together, the brown in her gaze has turned a deep chesnut color, and I'm sure mine are a matching indigo, my breath is short and my heart is racing. It's like we're teenagers all over again, and I just wish we were, adolecent innocence, right before our lifes took a sharp painful turn, before life got so damn hard.

It's as though time is at a standstill and it is just us in this moment, free of all responsibilty, void of reality. Just me, just her, two girls in love craving eachother without inhabitons or worries, without the scrutinty of the world, and most importantly without a past that won't let go. Finally her lips graze mine ever so slightly and my whole being reacts in a way I can't control in a way I never could before, but as soon as it happens, the touch that ignites a million flames within me is ripped away. A chill sweeps over me at the loss of all of our contact, dazed I finally look up to meet the cuase of her arubt disentaglement from me.

Her orbs are forest green,her hair long and golden, her smile smug and I can tell right away that I don't like her. Ashley having moved over next to this mystery woman begins an akward introduction

" Jules this is my best-friend Spencer. Spencer this is my girlfriend Julie" Yep I was right I hate her already.

TBC

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far. R&R please. 


	3. Silence

**Disclaimer**- As always story is all mine, unfourtantley the characters aren't.

**Authors note**- So I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I've just been so busy as usual if that's an excuse. So i'm glad all of you like the story so much and I promise I'll thank you all individually soon, just don't have the time right now, but your reviews are what keeps me writing. So this picks up right after the whole akward introduction but Spencer has a bit of a flashback at the beginning just wanted to let you know to clear up any possible confusion, so if you actually read this whole boring authors note, hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry I don't have spell check right now and I am a horrible speller for some reason.

* * *

Standing in that airport watching the two of them embrace, I couldn't help but flashback to that month or two in highschool. Ashley and I had broke up over some trivial fight we had, and the two of us were both to stubborn to apolgize to the other, so we had a whole month of akward, glances in the hallway and classes, frustration and a whole lot of communcation problems.

During that time Ashley decided it would be a good idea to start dating other people and I played it cool, I was totally fine with it, it had been a month afterall. Fine with it, that was until I actually saw her with another girl one night at grey, I pride myself in being a rational level-headed person, but I lost it.

The thought of some other girl, touching her, kissing her, worse even making love to Ashley, my _Ashley_ made me physically ill. I drove over to her house later that night, not caring that it was past two in the morning,and way past my curfew. Sleep wasn't even an option, and if god forbid something was happening with her and that girl I had to stop it, reclaim what was rightfully mine.

I remember knocking on her front door, finding it unlocked, I just let myself in and headed straight for her bedroom. When I opened that door though, she was standing right in the doorway, her face a mix of bewilderment, suprise and a hint of amusement, I was to angry to notice. I could only imagine what I must of looked like, face flushed from anger and this foriegn surge of jealousy pumping through my veins. I remember the conversation as if it was yesterday...

**" Where is she?" I asked.**

**" Who?" she replied innocently.**

**" You know who! That girl you were with at grey, the one that you were practically having sex with on the dance floor, the one that was draped all over you. That girl!" I shot back my voice rising in volume.**

**" Whoa... Spence who do you care who is _draped _all over me we're not together remembe**r **and she's not here...", She trailed off.**

Her breath was labored, her hair had fallen into her face, her eyes had turned almost black in color and I decided that angry Ashley was the sexiest Ashley yet. All feeling of anger dissapated and I pulled her in for a hot Passionate kiss, it was the only way I could convey to her how I felt, how she was the only one I wanted, and how I wanted to be the only one she ever needed.

I remember after the mindblowing makeup sex, she told me she was with that girl just to make me jealous and cause that exact reaction in me, becuase she couldn't bear to be apart from me any longer and she didn't know another way to get me back. I should of been mad but I wasn't, I was to happy to be back in her arms.

* * *

Now fast forward about five years, and here I am again watching her with some other girl, and I can't help but hope that this _Julie_ girl, is exactly like that girl from so many years ago. Just a ploy to make me insanley jealous and come running back into her arms. Yet I can't shake the feeling that she is so much more to the woman I still love, and I can't help but wonder why I care so much.

When they finally break their hello kiss, that Ashley and I almost shared before we were interuppted by her, we all head over to baggage claim. Ashley and I sharing akward glances all the way there, and the silence that had fallen among the three of us was driving me crazy so I decided to break it with the first thing that popped into my head

" So Julie, How long have you known Ashley?" As much as seeing them together hurt, I had to know more it was like I was possesed or something.

" How long has it been baby?" she asked her eyes drifting over to the brunette for an answer, even though she seemed like she already knew it.

" Its been a while babe" Ashley returned, and their endearments were starting to make my stomach turn.

" Around a year or two I guess...but we've only been dating for three months next week" Her answer cut me like a razor sharp knive, If Ashley keeps someone around for more than a night, she must really care about them, and I didn't want her to care about Julie I wanted to be the only woman she _cared_ about.

" Thats just wonderful" I shot back a little to cheery I guess, becuase I could tell Ashley heard the ridgeness in my tone.

She even came up behind me and whispered breath tickling my ear " but I've know you longer" and I couldn't help but smile at that one thing I would always have over anyone that Ashley so chose to date.

* * *

Stirring my coffee languidly with my straw, I couldn't help but notice the brown of the coffee and milk mixture was the exact color of Ashley's chesnut eyes, except I couldn't get lost in that brown, I couldn't drown in it like I could in her gaze. We had both decided to go get coffee after the airport, Julie had left over an hour ago in a huff after Ashley said she wanted to spend some time with me instead of her, and despite the fact that I was slightly peeved at her for Julie even being at the airport I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to spend some time with her too.

So here we are drinking coffee, neither of us have said a word since we sat down in this small cafe, just enjoying eachothers company without the complications of words, and explantions. But as in all things good they must come to an end and I break the silence

" So Julie seemed pissed..." .I offer up lamley and Ashley looks almost depressed that I brought her own girlfriend's name up.

" Yeah, O well she'll get over it I don't care... lets not talk about her. I haven't seen you in three months, I want the Spencer Carlin lowdown, tell me everything I missed. Except if you could,just leave Morgan out of this all together" She finished with a laugh her eyes pleading mockingly, and I thought about pressing her for more info about Julie ,for instance why did she come to the airport in the first place, but I let it go.

"Oh so now we're just going to entirley ignore both of our girlfriends all together?" I ask the slightest hint of amusement lacing my words.

" Don't we always." she says, her eyes dancing, dark and michievously. I know that look, its the look she's given me a thousand times, the one that always leads us to nowhere good and fast. Well something thats earth shatteringly amazing at the time,but never _complicated_ in the end.

I just shake my head at her, leaving that statement hanging between us in the air. Our eyes meet, and the silence over takes us again, except this time the tension is starting to mount and the temptation of what we both know we could be doing is almost tangible.

My heart is racing, and I'm losing control of the blood flow in my body, and everything seems to be settling in all the wrong places, the wrong places when your trying to contain yourself.

How did such and innocent conversation, turn so quickly. Thats the problem, the thing that always happens with us, one minute were just two friends and the next we're so much more.

She reaches out to stroke my hand, that is resting inbetween us on the wooden table and the contrast from the hard wood and her soft, warm fingers do nothing to cool the heat that's suddenly overtook me.

" I have something to ask you Spence." I just nod my head willing her to continue " Can I stay with you tonight?"

I almost laugh at the absurdity of her question, I know she knows whats transpiring between us,she feels it too, and she knows what will inevitably happen, if I bring her home with me. And I knowing that Morgan is out of town, know I will be powerless to stop it.

" Do you really think that's a good Idea?" I ask.

" No." She answers flat out.

" Either do I" her face falls before I continue" But yes you... can stay." I finish

And with that we both get up and head through the cafe doors.

* * *

Thanks guys R&R please. 


End file.
